Meeting The Cyborg
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Tyina accidently scares Angel and Heaven, she stays away from them. What will happen? Sequel coming soon! Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another great story by guestsurprise, who owns Tyina. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Heaven, Angel, and the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. :)**

* * *

 **Meeting The Cyborg**

Tyina was working out outside and taking a jog when she saw the new baby To'kustar hiding in the bushes. When Angel saw Tyina, she began to cry, fearing the new person. Tyina's face drooped at making the baby cry and at that very moment Heaven came out into the open too. She eyed the new girl and got into a protective stance.

"What's going on out here?"

"Nothing! I was just…,"

"Did you hurt my baby?!" Heaven said, coming closer.

"No, I didn't!"

"How do I know you're telling the truth? I have never seen you before!" Heaven said suspiciously. Tyina threw her hands up in defeat and began walking away. "Where are you going?!"

"I'm going home!" Tyina said, now feeling tired and exhausted. Heaven now had a feeling she made a mistake.

"Hey, wait. I didn't get your name." Heaven said in a softer tone, now gently walking after her. Tyina turned and looked at her.

"It's not important. Sorry for scaring your baby." And with that, she ran off. Heaven was looking into the distance after her, when Way big came softly behind her.

"What's wrong, sister?"

"I met another young human girl, but I think I made another mistake." She said sadly.

"What did she look like?"

"She appeared to have metal limbs I believe. Was she dangerous?"

"Oh no. That was Tyina. She is very sweet and she would never hurt anyone." Way Big smiled, but his face looked worried when he saw the slight horror in Heaven's face. "What's wrong, Heaven?"

"Way Big I think I scared her away! She was near Angel and Angel began to cry!"

"Uh, oh! Where did she go?"

"I think she headed back that way towards the swamp area." Heaven said in a worried tone.

"There is no need to be worried; we will find her soon enough." He whispered.

* * *

 _2 hours later…_

But Way Big was concerned. It had been a while and Tyina was still not around. Heaven and Way Big both looked around the place, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Way Big," Heaven said in worry.

"I know; I'm getting concerned too. She has never been gone this long." He said, now checking the computer around the mansion. After a few minutes, he saw someone gently walking along the outer edges of the house. He smiled happily and moved the rock that led down to their bedroom. He then raised his hand out of the ground to greet her. Not expecting it, Tyina jumped back in shock as she saw the large hand come out of the ground.

"Tyina, it's only me; come here," He said, beckoning to her with his index finger.

"Sure, Way Big, I…," she stopped when she looked and saw another pair of green eyes looking at her from the underground hole. She immediately knew it was Heaven. Way Big could see her gently begin to back up. "Tyina, wait a minute."

"I would like to see you." Heaven said softly.

"Don't run away," Way Big said in a concerned tone. "You've been gone all day and we were concerned about you."

"Well, thanks, Way Big, but I'm getting ready for patrol." Tyina said softly.

"At this hour?" He said in surprise. "You need rest. You're still under my care."

"Your care?" Tyina said in confusion.

"Of course. You're my niece and I always want to keep you all where I can see you." He said gently, now smiling gently as she let him caress her cheek softly. Tyina then heard soft cooing behind her and saw Angel, the To'kustar baby. Angel was just as surprised to see her, but did not cry this time. Heaven was surprised that Angel found a way out of the bedroom and outside so fast! Tyina gasped in surprise, not wanting to make the baby cry again. She began to back up but the baby curiously followed, almost as if she understood that she too made a mistake earlier by crying.

"Tyina, easy…Angel won't hurt you." Way Big said now trying to gently grab the girl.

"I know she won't, Way Big, but I need…," Tyina stopped because her communicator went off. When she answered it, a screen popped up and there was a fellow Plumber.

"Tyina, thank you for answering! We have a mission for you. It is not dangerous, but we need you to patrol the entire city for a few hours. Can you do that?"

"Yes. I can." She said, gently trying to cover her yawn. She and the Plumber then hung up.

"What?! You should have said no! You need rest and we still need to talk! Heaven wants to meet you!" Way Big said, now reaching out to her again.

"She has already met me. Way Big, I'll be fine I have to go." Tyina said sadly, as she turned and ran towards town.

"Tyina, please wait!" Heaven called out. Way Big turned and called the Plumber and politely told him to find a replacement for Tyina.

"She needs rest and she has business here on Earth." Way Big explained to him. The Plumber understood and signed off to find another replacement. Way Big then turned to Heaven.

"I know how to bring her back to the mansion. Once I do, be ready because she's a very fast runner." He chuckled.

"I'm ready." Heaven smiled.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Goldie want to do the sequel? :)**

 **To guestsurprise: Sure! I'd love to. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! Remember, I'm watching those reviews closely.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
